


Grateful

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: After everything that’s happened, Jackson is so grateful to have Ethan in his life.





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> June 5: Jethan

After everything that’s happened, Jackson is so grateful to have Ethan in his life. 

          Ethan had been there through Jackson’s gay-crisis,and helped him find out who he really was. Ethan was there when Jackson had a breakdown because he felt unloved, abandoned due to his parents giving him up for adoption. Ethan helped him when Jackson struggled with balancing his schoolwork and werewolf problems. Ethan helped Jackson gain true control over his shift, and helped him deal with hunters. 

          Ethan made him feel loved and wanted. Ethan was patient with him, and helped Jackson become kinder and less stuck-up. Ethan was everything to Jackson.

          Jackson didn’t know what he did to deserve Ethan, but he was so grateful for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I explained why in the previous story. Hope you like Jackson being a soft boy.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
